


Матч века: Голубые Гавайцы vs. Офисные Самураи!

by Seliamar, Spicebox



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце должен остаться только один. Или нет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Матч века: Голубые Гавайцы vs. Офисные Самураи!

**Author's Note:**

> Корпоративная АУ по мотивам [фандомной визитки с ФБ-2014](http://www.diary.ru/~fk-2014/p198849372.htm)

В последнее время в «Дежурке» было малолюдно даже по выходным. Вот и сегодня большая часть столов пустовала, лишь у дальней стены сидело несколько молчаливых сталкеров да за барной стойкой пили двое.  
— Ну что, ещё по одной? — спросил Гинтоки.  
— Разумеется, — ответил Хиджиката, кивнул бармену. Тот достал из-под стойки бутылку виски.  
— Не напрягайся так, Хиджиката-кун, — протянул Гинтоки, подпёр рукой голову. — Это же всего лишь дружеский матч.  
— Если больше не можешь, так и скажи, — снисходительно отозвался Хиджиката. — Не надо ходить вокруг да около.  
— Ну уж нет, это мои слова, — отрезал Гинтоки.  
На самом деле то, что они называли дружеским матчем, было по меньшей мере финалом чемпионата мира. Длился он уже пару месяцев и никак не мог завершиться, и, конечно же, никто не мог позволить себе проиграть.  
Спиртное лилось как вода, пока сознание не меркло — а потом арбитр, обычно бармен, в очередной раз объявлял ничью. Правда, ни Хиджиката, ни Гинтоки к тому времени не в состоянии были его услышать, потому что оба находились в глубокой отключке.  
Они понимали, что так не может продолжаться вечно. Как говаривал рыжий парень из финотдела, обращаясь к своему папаше, — в конце должен остаться только один.

Вечер плавно перетекал в ночь, очертания предметов становились туманнее, свет — призрачнее, лица краснели, «Голубые гавайцы» на барной стойке танцевали хулу.  
Хиджиката поморгал, фокусируя взгляд, и принялся гадать, откуда знает название этих дурацких коктейлей с вишенкой. Покосился на Гинтоки — тот зачем-то нацепил розовый фартук с рюшами и улыбался, держа в руках кастрюлю. За полминуты он ни разу не поменял позу — тогда Хиджиката понял, что это плакат, и скривился от злости.  
— Сдавайся, чёртов замсталкера, — прозвучал над ухом знакомый, отвратительно самодовольный голос. Хиджиката повернулся — и упёрся взглядом в Гинтоки, нависающего над длинноволосой брюнеткой в чеонгсаме. На синей лакированной сумочке брюнетки была выбита буква «К», а сама она чем-то напоминала двинутого Кацуру из АХО.  
— Эй, эй, что за зверская рожа, — назойливо бубнил голос. — Ладно, сдавайся, Демонический Замначальника Дневной Смены.  
Гинтоки продолжал нависать. Хиджиката досчитал до десяти и понял: очередной плакат.  
— Не игнорируй меня! — возмутился голос. — Давай, Хиджиката-кун, пора баиньки, смотри, какая мягкая, удобная столешница, она так хочет поцеловать твое смазливое личико.  
Назойливый, как муха, голос раздражал, перекатывал горячие песчинки под кожей.  
Хиджиката нащупал пачку, вытряхнул из неё сигарету; прикурил.  
— Ты такое трепло, — пожаловался он. — Болтливый, как влюблённая школьница.  
— Помечтай ещё, — фыркнул Гинтоки и появился перед глазами. Этот Гинтоки не был плакатом, он шевелился. Хотя, возможно, этот Гинтоки был плакатом, просто Хиджиката слился в финале, как Бразилия в полуфинале.  
— Пойду поссу, — после паузы сказал Гинтоки. Его лицо расплывалось и двоилось, ощущение кружения нарастало.  
— Только не вздумай блевать, — ответил Хиджиката. — Мы договаривались не блевать.  
— Настоящий офисный самурай не блюёт. — Гинтоки поднялся с круглого табурета, посмотрел сверху вниз, опираясь на столешницу. На щеках расцветал румянец, а глаза блестели как стеклянные.  
— Держись за стенку, самурай, — посоветовал Хиджиката.  
— А ты куришь фильтр.  
Хиджиката вытащил сигарету изо рта. Да, действительно.  
Гинтоки шагал идеально ровно, но всё равно прошёл по дуге через ползала. Хиджиката проводил взглядом его спину: расстёгнутый пиджак, руки в карманах, лёгкая походка. На очередном плакате оказались сплошные пушистые комочки, в половине из которых однозначно опознавался Гинтоки.  
Хрень какая-то.

Плакаты откровенно бесили. Гинтоки был лицом Корпорации — однажды засветился в новостях, потом ублюдок Такасуги развернул новую пиар-кампанию, потом фирменные кружки заменили на фирменные кружки с рожей Гинтоки, в городе появились новые рекламные щиты, а уж про коврики для мышки (ограниченный тираж, гарантированное ощущение живой кожи) даже думать было стыдно.  
Плакаты казались меньшим злом, но почему-то не сейчас.  
Хиджиката свирепо улыбнулся и раздавил окурок в пепельнице.  
Гинтоки твёрдым шагом подошёл к барной стойке, плюхнулся на табурет и сообщил:  
— Пусть голубые гавайцы нас рассудят!  
— А? — моргнул Хиджиката. Он надеялся, что удивлённо. От картинок, которые нарисовало ему воображение, чёртовы плакаты сгорели бы от стыда.  
— Коктейли, — пояснил Гинтоки. — Я тебе не проиграю, хренов секс-символ Корпорации!  
На этот раз моргнуть удивлённо получилось без малейших усилий. Какой секс-символ? Почему люди там внизу веселятся?  
— Ага, значит, ты признал мою охуенность, переоценённый бездельник, — осторожно сказал Хиджиката. — Ладно, так и быть, я согласен на голубых мексиканцев.  
— Гавайцев.  
— Да хоть датчан.  
Гинтоки пододвинул к нему бокал с чем-то кислотно-голубым, украшенным пенной шапкой и вишенкой, поднял свой. И возмутился:  
— Секс-символ? Ха! А я зато главный герой! Знаешь, что это значит, Хиджиката-кун? Я лицо Корпорации, а ты её пиписька! Да, пиписька, потому что гордое слово член к таким, как ты…  
Потом стало темно, и Хиджиката куда-то упал.

Очнувшись, он сразу понял: что-то не так. Наверное, потому что на нём не было привычной пижамы с майонезиками. Зато в углу виднелась непривычная куча мусора, в основном состоящая из обёрток от конфет.  
Хиджиката вспомнил стройные ряды «Голубых гавайцев», голос над ухом, чёртовы плакаты — и причинно-следственная цепочка сложилась легко, как паззл из двух деталей. Когда дверь отодвинулась, он уже знал, кого сейчас увидит, и был морально готов.  
— Ёрозуя, — Хиджиката посмотрел Гинтоки в глаза. Это оказалось довольно трудно, учитывая, что тот был в одних трусах. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
Гинтоки вопросительно наклонил голову.  
Хиджиката глубоко вдохнул. Как ни странно, не было ни угрызений совести, ни желания биться головой об стену в надежде потерять память. Он испытывал другие чувства — разные, и ни одно из них не оставляло места неопределённости.  
Если честно, он подозревал, что когда-нибудь это может произойти. Предпосылки были заложены ещё тем ковриком для мышки, который лежал в его сейфе.  
— Это всё не просто так, — твёрдо сказал Хиджиката.  
— О чём ты? — спросил Гинтоки с любопытством.  
— О том, что было вчера, — пояснил Хиджиката. — Голубые гавайцы тут ни при чём.  
Гинтоки отпил клубничного молока из коробки, которую держал в руке, и задумался.  
— А что было вчера?  
— Как что? — начал заводиться Хиджиката. — Всё!  
— Всё? — переспросил Гинтоки. — Ну, если по порядку, то мы нажрались, и ты потерял ключи от дома. В итоге мы пошли ко мне…  
У Хиджикаты на секунду перехватило дыхание; и почему я ничего не помню, подумал он с досадой.  
— И легли спать, — закончил Гинтоки. — Не бросать же тебя на улице. Так что ты должен мне триста йен за прокат запасного футона, понял?  
Хиджиката оценил глубину своего фэйла и почувствовал себя субмариной. Жалкой самонадеянной субмариной.  
— Или мы можем просто трахнуться, — сказал Гинтоки и снял трусы.


End file.
